


Leather

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by luckyjak: Kurt and Blaine, 3rd wedding anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

“Leather,” Blaine smiles at Kurt, deliberately lowering his eyelashes and biting his lip. Playing innocent.

 

It’s a look that twists in Kurt’s stomach, deep yearning hunger. A little sudden; they’re having a quiet night, reading in bed with Housewives on in the background. He takes a moment to switch gears.

 

“Leather?”

 

“Traditional anniversary gift for a third anniversary,” Blaine climbs onto his lap, setting the book Kurt had been reading to the side. He grabs the remote from the night stand, shutting off their show over his shoulder without even looking.

 

“I like where this is going.” Kurt slips his thumbs under Blaine’s pj bottoms, rubbing at his hipbones and then skimming them over the soft mound of his belly. Blaine smiles, flirting-coy, then and uses his eyes again, criminal lashes like soot against this skin.

 

“Was this going somewhere?” Kurt asks, then amends when Blaine laughs, grinding slightly against him, “The leather comment I meant.”  Blaine drapes his arms over Kurt’s shoulders.

 

“Mmm,” Blaine grinds a little harder, slow and intent against Kurt’s dick. Kurt shapes Blaine’s hard, hard cock with the palm of his hand. His own has hardened impressively fast. “I think we should get something leather for our anniversary. I’ve been looking at some potential gifts.”

 

“Oh-” Kurt manages, gone breathy and high. He lifts his knees to brace against Blaine’s back and grabs his thighs, squeezing and kneading the muscle and flesh hard, grinding back up against him. “Tell me more.”

 

“Right now, I want you to fuck me. Hold my hands like this,” he crosses them behind his back, “so I can’t move, and just give it to me.”

 

“Oh god-” Kurt manhandles Blaine off of his lap, stripping him rough and fast.

“Make me take it,” Blaine pants into Kurt’s ear when he’s back over his lap, Kurt’s naked skin tantalizing and close and radiant heat so close, “And next time, we’ll use some leather.”


End file.
